


Something New

by indiebitch



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sorry no lizards yet :(, this is just an ode to Damien's little mustache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiebitch/pseuds/indiebitch
Summary: Today was different because Damien no longer had the scruffy face she had grown accustomed to. No, gone was the beard and in its place was…Well, it was a mustache.Or Damien's mustache's debut...





	Something New

Rilla was in the garden when she saw him.

This wasn't too surprising to her as Damien always came to visit her after his training. She would always tell him that he didn't _have_ to come every day even when she knew he was tired. Still, he came and no matter how exhausted he may be. He still showered her with stories about his day and new poems he was working on. As his physician, Rilla was disapproving of Damien's lack of rest. However, as his girlfriend, she was delighted that even after a long day of fighting off monsters, he would still rather spend his time with Rilla. 

So as Damien came up in her hut, she quickly took off her gardening gloves and went to greet him. But there was something different about him this time around.

For the past couple of visits, Rilla noticed that Damien has been looking much more scruffy than usual. She didn't really mind it. The scratchiness when she kissed him took a while to get used, but other than that, she liked it. It made him look rugged, more like the dashing knights that she always pictured when Marc and Talfryn told their stories when they were younger.

But today was different because Damien no longer had the scruffy face she had grown accustomed to. No, gone was the beard and in its place was… 

Well, it was a mustache.

"Hello, Rilla my love how was your day?" Damien greeted.

He took her hand and gave it a kiss, a standard greeting between them. But somehow it felt different with the new addition to Damien's face.

"What's on your face?" She inquired, maybe a little too bluntly. 

"My what?" Damien started frantically feeling his face, "Oh no it's not food, is it? I knew I shouldn't have had that curry from the dining hall. Now it's all over my face. Oh, how I've embarrassed myself in front of my love. You must think I'm a fool!"

"No, Damien you don't have any food on your face," She tried to placate, but Damien still babbled.

"If it's not food, what is it? Is it a rash? What if I'm coming down with scarlet fever? Or what if--"

"Damien." She called, calmly but firmly.

He stopped his tirade momentarily, training his worried brow in her direction. She smiled calmly at him and gently placed a hand on his cheek. Her heart warmed at how quickly he leaned into her touch, how relaxed he felt around her. 

"I'm talking about this," she clarified. She ran her thumb across his upper lip, feeling the surprisingly soft hair there.

"It's a mustache, my dear. Do you not like it? If not I can shave it off--"

"No!" she said suddenly, surprising even herself. "No don't do that. I like it. I think it suits you." 

She was telling the absolute truth. While Rilla liked the beard, it wasn't Damien. Most of the other knights also had beards, just like in Marc and Talfryn's stories. However, Damien different than the lot of them. They were noble to a fault and always trying to prove how masculine and strong they were. He was warm and graceful and radiant. The little mustache on his upper lip just highlighted his charm in a way that fit him so well. It made him stand out from the rest.

"You're not just saying that are you?" Damien asked, almost shy.

She moved her other hand up to his cheek so she was framing his face.

"No, I'm not. Really."

And she pulled him down for a kiss.

She always liked kissing Damien. He always let her take the lead, never too insistent. He put her hands gently on her waist and took a step closer, so the space between them no longer existed. It was nice. Rilla knew was still early in their relationship, but she was content with the thought of kissing Damien for the rest of her life.

There was one issue though.

She started giggling against Damien's lips. He pulled away with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it, my love? Have I done something foolish?"

"No. It just," she ran her thumb over that little mustache once again. "It just tickles. That's all."

Before Damien could speak again, she pulled him back down.

She could take a little tickle if meant kissing Damien again.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know that Official Art Damien is mustache-less but listen to anything Damien says and TRY to tell me that there isn't an AUDIBLE regal little mustache there. 
> 
> if u wanna yell at me about rad bouquet find me on tumblr @dumbpodcastbitch
> 
> kudos and comments give me that sweet, sweet validation I crave ;)


End file.
